The Shadow Story
by omnytamer
Summary: What happens when an evil wizard brings back the ultimate evil that's more powerful than Ganon? (Note: This story takes place 2 years after Link left the Great Sea at the end of Wind Waker.) Rated K for violence and blood.
1. Revised

**Chapter 1**

**Revived**

"**Uhg," he said rubbing his eyes realizing he wasn't where he fell asleep, "Where am I?" **

"**You are in your old home," said the figure outside the tube, "The ****place where you stand, was the Water Temple."**

"**Was," he asked in a confused voice. **

"**Yes, it was once the Water Temple," the figure said, "The place ****where the zoras prayed to the three goddesses, but thanks to the king, ****it's now ruins."**

"**Let me out of this stupid tube, now, or I'll bust it," he said.**

"**Be patient," the figure said opening the tube door, "There, do you ****feel better?" **

"**Yeah, I'm alright," he said, "Who are you?" **

"**I'm Dr. Torus," he said, "I've revived you from your stasis after 750 years."**

"**Why was I sleeping for so long," he asked.**

"**Well, after Link defeated you, you were badly injured," said the ****doctor, "Ganondolf sent me to save you with my black magic. After ****Ganondolf was beaten by Link; he was sealed in the blade of evil's bane. Link then left Hyrule to search for his fairy. He left his triforce of courage behind. A short time after that, Ganon arose again. To defeat him, the gods flooded Hyrule, and made it a sea with a few islands dotting it. Then a few years ago, another boy named Link, garbed in green and wielding the Master Sword, killed Ganondolf. The King of Hyrule wished for the Triforce to destroy Hyrule and himself. Now Hyrule's ruins are all that remain under the great sea. I'm one of the few followers of Ganondolf left in Hyrule. That, Shadow Link, is why I've revived you. So you can restore Ganondolf. If you can taint the Master Sword, we could revive Ganondolf from his prison of stone." **

"**I see, that explains why we're under water," Shadow Link said,**

"**How were you able to resurrect me?" **

"**I used the power that made you, the dark mirror," Dr. Torus said.**

"**Ok, How can you breath under water," ask Shadow Link.**

"**I told you, I'm a dark sorcerer," said Torus, "That's how I'm still ****alive after 750 years. Now we can make steps toward resurrecting ****Ganondolf."**

"**I've no intentions of bringing Ganondolf back to life," Shadow Link said, "I've never been his flunkies. I only joined his army all those years ago so I'd have a shot at killing Link. I don't care about Ganondolf, but I do want the Master Sword. This sword I posses is only a copy that isn't half as powerful as the real Master Sword. It's the only weapon that can defeat me. If I get it, I'll be invincible."**

"**So, your a traitor," said Dr. Torus, "Your only in it to beat your ****original."**

"**You could put it that way," Shadow Link said, "However, I'm not ****just a cheap copy of Link; he's not my original. I'm just another form of him. Where's the Master Sword now anyway?"**

"**It's in Ganondolf's forehead at the top of Ganon's Tower," the ****Doctor said.**

"**Only a 30 minute walk from here, or a 45 minute swim in this case," Shadow Link said.**

"**I could just use magic to teleport use there," Torus said.**

"**Ok," Shadow Link said in a satisfied voice. A dark sphere of magic started forming around them as the doctor raised his staff and mumbled a spell. **

"**Here we are Shadow Link," said Torus, "There lies the petrified**

**Ganondolf in front of us. This is the work of your rival, and there is the weapon you seek, the Master Sword." **


	2. Not Again

**Chapter 2: Not Again**

"Yes, finally I will posses the weapon that destroyed me," Shadow Link said half yelling with pleasure, "With this I can have my long over due revenge." He reached his hand out for the hilt."Herre, hunu, errr, gahhhh," the frustrated shadow mooned, "I can't get it out."

"Well, Link put it in there," the Doctor said, "Perhaps only someone that has proven himself as Link did to get the Master Sword can get it out."

"How'd he do that," Shadow Link asked.

"Once he gathered the 3 pendants to draw it, then he used the spiritual stones, a couple of years ago, he used the pearls of the goddesses," Torus replied, "The stones would probably be the easiest to get."

"Alright, give me the dark mirror," Shadow Link commanded.

"Ok, but why," Torus asks reaching for it.

"I'm going to need it to get the shadow versions of the stones once we get the light ones," Shadow Link explained taking it from the doctor's hands and shrinking it to pocket size, "The light ones helped Light Link, they won't obey me."

"You'll need to get to the Great Sea to obtain the stones," Dr. Torus said, "I'll teleport you to Windfall Island, and there you can get plenty of information and maybe a vessel."

"Thanks, I'll return with the stones," Shadow Link said as the doctor raised his staff to teleport him. A black ball started forming around him. When it faded, all that Shadow Link could see were buildings, a tall windmill/lighthouse, and lots of people. As soon as a woman noticed him she pointed and screamed. Everyone ran, of course because he was a shadow and quite scary, as he looked around realizing he just cleared the whole street. "I guess I could make a slight adjustment," Shadow Link sighed raising his arm above his head as a shadow blob covered him again. This time he didn't teleport, but he looked exactly as his rival did 750 years ago when the magic faded. He'd traded his shadowy see-through skin for his nemesis's tanned white skin, his tunic was now solid black cloth instead of transparent, his sword and shield were black metal instead of shadows, his boots and gauntlets were black leather, and his eyes were blue instead of their normal glowing red. "That's better," Shadow Link said headed down town. "Excuse me, do you know where I could find a boat," Shadow Link asked.

"Young Master!!!," the man replied, "Oh.... your to old to be the Young Master. I'm sorry, you look so much like an older him, but he couldn't have become an adult in 2 years. About the boat, you could ask Hiraka the boat salesman. He's usually in the coffee shop at this time of day."

"Thanks," Shadow Link said walking up the stairs. He arrived in the shop only to see 3 people: the clerk, an old bald guy shivering at the sound of a broken glass, and a fierce looking young man drinking steaming coffee in the corner. "Pardon me," Shadow Link said to the man in the corner, "Are you Hirika?"

"I am," Hirika replied.

"Can I see your boats," Shadow Link ask.

"Of course, what kind do you need," Hirika ask.

"I need one just big enough to carry me and my weapons," Shadow Link replied, "I'll need a good sail too."

"Sure thing," Hirika said motioning at Shadow Link to follow him as he walked out the door. They walked through town to the docks which had 17 ships tied to it at the time. "Take any of them you like for 3,500 Rupees, and I'll throw in the sail," the salesman said.

"You do take black steel don't you?" Shadow Link ask holding his long black "Master Sword" at his chest. Shadow Link backed up into a boat, untied the rope, raised the sail, and took off to the northwest. Night shortly fell as he raced across the water and wondered how to get the stones. A few hours after sailing, he reached a small island with a tower on it. The top of it was slowly turning. He thought that near the sea the wind is strong so that's probably the cause. Shadow Link docked there for the night, hopped out of his boat, took of his sword and shield, laid down, and fell asleep in the small flower garden on the east side of the island. He slept deeply that night dreaming of a battle with his greatest rival.


	3. Zora's Saphire

**Chapter 3: Zora's Sapphire**

"Mr. Fairy, Mr. Fairy," Shadow Link heard the noise waking him up.

"Haaaaaem," Shadow Link yawned as he stretched.

"I'm so happy to see your okey, Mr. Fairy," said a short man dressed in green, "How was your little trip with the pirates?"

"Huh, what pirates," Shadow Link said still half asleep, "Who the heck are you?"

"Mr. Fairy, you don't remember Tingle," he said, "Did you get a black tunic because you grew out of your green one?"

"Oh, he thinks I'm Link," Shadow Link thought. "Uh, yeah," Shadow Link said, "Tingle, do you know where the spiritual stones are?"

"Let's see, I've heard of the legend of the Hero of Time he acquired the Blade of Evil's Bane with those 3 stones, but I don't have a clue as to where they are," Tingle replied, "Are you seeking that blade, Mr. Fairy?"

"You could say that," Shadow Link said, "Where do the Zoras, Gorons, and Kokiris live now?"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha," Tingle laughed, "Mr. Fairy you really should get out more; none of those tribes exist any more."

"How disheartening," Shadow Link groaned, "Is their anyone who might have one?"

"I've heard Valoo, spirit of the sky, possesses a blue gem with great power," Tingle said, "He lives on the top of Dragon Roost Island, and to help you get there, here's a complete sea chart for you."

"Thank you," Shadow Link said walking over to his boat.

"Good-bye, Mr. Fairy" Tingle yelled waving.

"Bye," Shadow Link said setting his sail, "What luck, the wind has changed to blow east." Shadow Link sailed for a few hours before reaching the island. When he hit land, he heard a sound. Flap, flap, flap, he heard the wings of a bird, a large bird, a 130 lb. bird. Shadow Link looked up to see if there really was such a large bird. He shaded his eyes and gazed into the sky. It was a birdman of some kind. The birdman looked down to see him. When he did, he appeared flustered and flew back inside at top speed. "That's odd," Shadow Link thought. He climbed the cliffs to a cave into a large, 2 story room. He saw 6 or 7 birdmen standing there looking very exited.

"I'm telling you, I saw Link," one of them a red bag on his back said.

"That can't be," a young bird woman said, "I saw him leave the Great Sea 2 years ago to search for a new home."

"See, there he is," the birdman with the red bag said pointing to Shadow Link.

"Kogoli, that's not him," the birdman in a huge red robe said, "He's much to old; he's probably around 18. Link would only be 14 by now."

"All right, sorry about the confusion," Kogoli said with sadness in his voice.

"I'm the Rito Chieftain," he said turning to Shadow Link, "Are you a relative of Links?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Shadow Link said, "I'm.....Uh......Hmm.....Sheik."

"I'm Medli, attendant to Valoo," she said cheerfully, "If your a relative of Link's then I'll consider you my friend, so let me know if I can help you in any way."

"You said you know Valoo, correct," Shadow Link said, "Could you take me to see him?"

"Yes, of course," Medli said walking to an exit, "If we hurry, we can make it a little before nightfall."

"Great," Shadow Link said following her. After swimming passed a small pond and entering Dragon Roost Cavern, Medli fearlessly lead him passed the obstacles to the shrine below Valoo's perch.

"Here we are Sheik," Medli said, "Tell me what you want to say to Valoo, and I'll translate for you."

"No need," Shadow Link said. He approached Valoo until he was up the staircase. Valoo looked down at him and blew a fireball at him. Shadow Link quickly rolled to the side and drew his weapons.

"Stop," Medli screamed.

"," Shadow Link said.

"Give me the Zora's Sapphire," Medli translated in a confused voice, "He's after the Master Sword; it's the only logical expiation." She grabbed her instrument and prepared to play. "I'll destroy you," Medli screamed.

"You and what army, little girl," Shadow Link said as he joust for Valoo's heart. Valoo knocked him back with his massive claw.

"Me and this army, scumbag," Medli screamed and started to play. After she finished her song, an army of sand men rose out of the ground. "This song is called Earth Sage's Wrath," Medli said.

"You must be joking," Shadow Link chuckled. Then,he leveled the 300 sand men in 5 minutes, "Your a joke, and so is your magic."

"," Valoo roared at Medli.

"I won't run, Valoo," Medli replied. "Let's see who you really are," Medli said as she started to play a different song than before, "This one's called the Song of Truth."

"Huh," Shadow Link was confused at he choice of magic. That song couldn't help them. Just then, his skin vanished; his entire body was see-through again. "Crud," the shadow groaned, "My secret is out."

Medli was mortified standing there with her hand over her mouth, "Valoo could sense that he wasn't a human." "That was why he attacked him before I knew," Medli realized.

"Die, Spirit of the Skies," Shadow Link yelled aiming for his heart once again.

"Graaaaah," Valoo screamed in agony.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo," Medli cried as tears flowed from her eyes.


	4. Cry for Help

**Chapter 4: Cry for Help**

"Valoo is dead, and the spiritual stone of water is mine," Shadow Link cackled, "Two more to go." Shadow Link looked around as he reached into the small hole below where Valoo usually sat, and pulled open the door. He jumped in the opening, and looked around the room. "Ah ha," he said upon fixing his eye on the large stone door. He pulled out an eerie looking see-through ocarina. He played 6 notes that seemed to be able to pierce a hole in time if it wanted to, and the door opened. He walked in, and saw the majestic gem hovering above a small pool of water. It flowed over to another pool and then another to make a fountain. He retrieved the stone, exited the room, and climbed out of the small shrine. He surveyed his surroundings to see the dead wind spirit and Medli still weeping to his side. Blood all around her.

"You heartless jerk," Medli said still crying, "Valoo never harmed you, so why must you shed his harmless blood."

"I wouldn't have, if he had given me the stone," Shadow Link replied, "He attacked me first, remember." "Farewell," Shadow Link said walking to the ledge.

"You won't leave this island," Medli said angrily wiping her eyes and lifting her harp.

"Haven't you learned that you're no match for me," Shadow Link stated sarcastically.

"Messengers of the sky hear me, and come to my aid," She said and then played a few notes. After her song finished, all the ritos on Dragon Roost appeared behind her charging at Shadow Link.

"Nice try, but....," Shadow Link said and jumped off the cliff.

"Well, he's gone now," Prince Komali said looking over the edge.

"I doubt it," Quill responded.

"Agreed, even if he's gone, something's up," the Chieftain, "Quill, would you find Link for us?"

"You might be our only hope," Ilari said, "I'll cover your route for you until you return, being your best friend and all."

"I'll go," Quill replied and took off.

"We should attend to Valoo's burial," the Chieftain said.

"Well, well, well, I'd better hurry then," Shadow Link whispered as he hung about 30ft. below the ledge with a shadowy longshot. He then released the button, and fell about a half of a mile before latching on again and lowering himself to the ground. He put up his longshot and set sail. He opened his sea chart to find a possible location of the Kokiri's Emerald. "Hmm.......Wait, there's an island called Forest Sanctuary," Shadow Link said, "I bet that's where it is." He then turned his boat south. A few hours later, he reached his destination. He could feel that this was the new Kokiri's Forest as soon as he hit shore. He quickly passed the obstacles with the grappling hook Medli gave him to get to Valoo.

"Ah......nothing like using a new item the enemy gave you," Shadow Link said, "I'll just change real fast." He raised his arm over his head and changed back into the form he had before Medli broke his illusion. When the haze was gone, he walked into the giant stone entrance.

He walked in and saw thehuge Deku Tree shaking his head wildly. He wondered why untill he got closer and heard a violin playing. As he rounded the corner, he saw the violinist playing with such grace. He wondered what the little creature was. Just then, it saw him and stopped playing.

"Look Great Deku Tree, he looks just like Link," It said pointing it's bow at him (that's the stick you play the violin with for those of you who didn't know).

"Huh, where," The Deku Tree said trying to turn his head.

"Better stay here so he can't see me like Valoo could," Shadow Link thought.

"Hi, I'm Marka," he said wading over to him, "Do you know Link?"

"Yes, I'm his brother, Sheik," Shadow Link lied.

"Hmmmm, Sheik you say," the Deku Tree said, "That's the name that Zelda took while in hiding from Ganondolf."

"How could I have said something so stupid," Shadow Link thought, "He's the Deku Tree sapling that sprouted 750 years ago, so now I've given away my secret."


	5. Kokiri's Emerald

**Chapter 5: Kokiri's Emerald**

"It's quite appropriate that the brother of the hero of winds would bear such a name," the Deku Tree said.

"Thank you," Shadow Link said. "That was way to close," he thought. "Great Deku Tree, I come on the behalf of my brother to request the Kokiri's Emerald," Shadow Link lied.

"Very well, come out here so that I may begin the ceremony," the Deku Tree replied.

"I……...um…I'd rather not," Shadow Link said, "I'm nervous, and not worthy to be looked on by you."

"There's nothing to be shy about, but if you insist, I'll close my eyes and only Makar will see you," the Deku Tree said.

"Ok," Shadow Link said.

"Sheik, stand on that lily pad before me, and start playing the Song of Truth, Makar," the Deku Tree instructed.

"Couldn't we play something else," Shadow Link asked.

"Sorry, but no," the Deku tree said, "It's tradition." Then Makar closed his eyes and played. A shower of leaves fell, and then, hovering in front of Shadow Link, was the Kokiri's Emerald. Then he realized that the song had taken effect.

"Well, that's that," Makar said and opened his eyes, "Ah, Great Deku Tree look. He's a monster."

"Huh…your right," the Deku said after opening his eyes.

"I have what I need, so I'll just be on my way," the shadow said.

"Not so fast," the Deku tree said. Then, roots sprang up from the ground blocking the exit.

"Fine, you want to play," Shadow Link said, "Be my guest."

"Your in for it," Makar screamed raising his bow, "Wind Sage's Wrath." A whirlwind appeared around him, and he shot it at Shadow Link.

"Novice," Shadow Link snickered, and equipped the iron boots. After that, roots imprisoned Shadow Link. "Nice try," he said slashing the roots and climbing out.

"Now, Makar," the Deku Tree yelled.

"Ballad of Gales," Makar said and started to play. A cyclone formed around Shadow Link. His iron boots held him down for a while, but it pulled him up.

"Not bad, for an amateur," Shadow Link said, "Falor's Counter Wind." Then, a black wind surrounded Shadow Link, and he vanished.

"Nooooooooooooooo," the Deku Tree said.

"Forgive me, Great Deku Tree, I failed," Makar said, "Now he'll conquer the cosmos and it's all my fault."

"Don't despair, Markar," the Deku Tree said, "You did your best. Now send for Hollo to heal our wounds."

out side "Yes, now all I need is the Goron's Ruby," Shadow Link said, "I'll sail east, and hopefully find something."

Forest Sanctuary "At least I can make it rough on him," Makar said, "Song of Great Storms." Then a huge hurricane brewed up almost instantly.

"Well done Makar," the Deku Tree complimented.

"I hope this kills him," Makar said.

"You 2 should be fine in a few days," Hollo said.

"Good, we might need to face him soon," Makar said

Shadow Link's boat "Ahhhhhhh…," Shadow Link screamed, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to puke, and then I'm going to die.

In a far off land "What do you see, Zuko," Tetra ask leaning over the crow's nest.

"Unless I'm mistaken, Quill," Zuko answered, "See for yourself, miss." He carefully handed her the scope, and she put it up to her eye.

"It is Quill," Tetra said in excitement, "Senza, tell Link that Quill is approaching."

"Aye aye, captain," Senza replied and ran to the side of the boat, "Link, Quill's nearing us."

"Great, tell Zel…Tetra to stop at that small island up ahead," Link hollered back.

A few minutes later, they all stopped at the island, and Quill explained everything.

"So he looks like me a couple of years older, and he can turn a see-through black color," Link asked.

"That's all I saw," Quill said.

"Thanks, old friend," Link said, "Z…Tetra, let's go back to the Great Sea."

"Link, we can't go back," Tetra said, "We've sailed for 2 years."

"We can get back in a week, and we have to help them," Link argued.

"I hate it when you do this to me," Tetra moaned, "Alright, set sails south as soon as we get back on the ship Niko."

"Aye, captain," Niko replied.

"Yes, Great Sea here we come," Link shouted.


	6. The Downfall of the Great Sea

**Chapter 6: The Downfall of the Great Sea**

"Hu…he…hu…he," Shadow Link panted as felt his warm blood run down his head, leg, and back. His arms felt wet dropping into the warm seawater. It seemed odd for him to just leave it there, but it was the only comfortable part of his body. The leg that wasn't gashed with a piece of the boat was baking under the hot sea sun. His back was slit with a huge rock that came through the hull. He wasn't sure what hit his head. Then he heard something's big footsteps nearing him. They gradually got louder then stopped. Shadow Link immediately reached for the hilt of his sword as fast as he could.

"Whoa…easy there mister, I don't want to hurt you," The deep voice said, " I'll pry loose some of those splinters and nurse you back to health."

"Thank you, by chance, are you a Goron," Shadow Link asked.

"Yes, now don't move," the Goron replied, "As soon as I get these bandages on you, I'll take you to my cave." He carefully bandaged the wounds, and took him to his small cave. He laid him in his bed, and then left for a few hours. He retuned with some firewood and leaves. "Feeling any better," the Goron asked.

"I do, I had a nice nap to thank for that," Shadow Link answered, "This bed is warm and really really big."

"Good to here," he said, "By the way, my name is Othimal, I'm a traveling merchant. Drink this; I made this tea with the Cedebin leaves I found. Cedebin is known for it's healing powers."

"That, and it's elusiveness; it's quite rare," Shadow Link said leaning up, "Have you heard of the Goron's Ruby?"

"Heard of it, I have it," Othimal answered, "It was a family heirloom. I am the descendant of Link, the great chief goron. Legends say that he was named after the Hero of Time."

"Uh hu, can I see it please," Shadow Link asked.

"It's over on the mantle piece," Othimal said and pointed.

"What was that," Shadow Link asks in a whisper.

"I didn't hear anything," Othimal replied, "I'll go check." He got up out of his chair, and went out the door. Shadow Link took a rag and dabbed some of the tea on his wounds chanting a dark spell. They healed instantly.

He sprang up, got his weapons grabbed the ruby. He then vanished in a cloud of darkness. When the cloud subsided, he found himself back in Hyrule on the Tower of Ganon.

"Welcome back, Shadow Link," Dr. Torus said, "I take it you have the stones."

"Yes, I do doctor," Shadow Link replied taking out the dark mirror. He held the 3 stones in front of the mirror. As the reflection shone, the stones switched places. The shadowy see-through stones beamed with darkness in his hand. He held them up to the Master Sword, and they started to resonate. Shadow Link let go, and they hovered slowly in a circle above the sacred sword.

Then, Link bent over and put his right foot on Ganondolf's shoulder. He reached for the hilt of the blade, and the stones each shot a beam of darkness into the sword. The Master Sword came loose. Shadow Link cackled, "Now you will obey **me**." Then the sword started glowing black the yellow glowing jewel turned gray. The hand guard closed in to make a circle around the hilt. One side of the blade grew spines.

"Now I have tainted the Master Sword," Shadow Link said raising it over his head, "I will use this sword to conquer the Great Sea. Its citizens will squall under my wrath. I will slay my nemesis without remorse. Now for the downfall of the Great Sea."


	7. Shadow Link's Wish

**Chapter 7: Shadow Link's Wish**

"Now, if you would get me back to the surface doctor," Shadow Link said placing the sword in the sheath of his former sword.

"Of course," Dr. Torus said, then he raise his staff and teleported them to Windfall again. They vanished into the same dark haze and reappeared on Windfall.

"Now to start my rule of the world with this tiny island of merchants," Shadow Link said drawing his blade. He went though the town slaughtering some, but captured the rest. Only 2 men were lost. He rounded up all the citizens and self proclaimed himself as king of Windfall. Torus placed a spell over the island. Dark clouds came to barricade the island.

"You are now our captives," Torus announced, "None can pass this barrier of darkness."

"We sail in an hour," Shadow Link said, "I need 6 to 8 crew members to do so." He went into the crowd and picked 3 sailors and 4 common men. "You will be my crew," Shadow Link said to those he selected, "Gather some supplies and I'll find a boat."

"Why are we sailing," one man asked.

"To conquer the rest of your pathetic world," Shadow Link responded. The man turned red when Shadow Link turned his back. He drew his saber (thin, curved, 1 sided sword) as silently as he could. Then, he snuck up on him and came down on him. Before the sword got within a foot and a half of Shadow Link's head, Shadow Link whipped around hard and fast. He caught the man's saber at the hilt. Then, he tossed it to the ground, and drew his own tainted Master Sword. Then, he sliced off the mans head, cleaned the blood off of his blade, and asked, "Any more want to defy me?"

"No, captain," the all responded shaking their heads.

"Good, ready yourselves," Shadow Link said. An hour later "Well done, men," Shadow Link said boarding the ship. They finished packing the cargo and loaded. "Alright men, set sails for Outset Island," Shadow Link shouted, "Torus, get up to the crows' nest and let us get through this barrier of yours safely."

"I'm going as fast as I can," He yelled back stumbling up the ladder. He raised his staff and aimed it in the barriers direction. A shot of black magic blasted out of the staff, and it created a rift in the clouds. They sailed through safely. The barrier sealed itself back a few seconds after passing through. an hour and a half later "**Land ahead, captain**," Torus shouted from the crows' nest.

"**Alright, come down now Doctor**," Shadow Link hollered back. Torus climbed down the ladder and ran to his side.

"You have need of me, master," Dr. Torus asked.

"Yes, why are we sailing here anyway," Shadow Link inquired, "You told me to sail here, but you never mentioned why."

"Rumor has it, that Link's from this island, so if he has any remaining family or friends, we can use them as bait or hostages," Torus answered.

"Good, they could be useful," Shadow Link said. They neared the dock at dusk. "Lower anchor and prepare for conquest," Shadow Link commanded. They did so and lowered the ramp. Shadow Link said, "Wait here for my signal." Then he jumped off the ramp and headed for the 1st house he saw. He opened the door and charged in, and he saw none in sight. There were plenty of swords, spears, sticks, and won dows on the walls. He even spotted a knight's crest. "This must be some type of dojo or sword academy," Shadow Link thought. Then, he heard some one approaching. He jumped into one of the empty pots. Then Orca walked in with buckets of water.

"Hu, I have to carry my water," Orca groaned, "Sturgen gets his granddaughter to get him water. She's my great niece, but do you see her bring me water, no. Sturgen doesn't even drink that much. Why should he? All he ever does is study while I train and practice." He walked in and stopped stiff in his tracks. He dropped the water buckets to his side and said, "Don't be cute, you can come out." He grabbed a near by spear. "You might as well get out of that pot, because I don't like trespassers," Orca said getting into a fighting stance.

"Very well then," Shadow Link said and busted out of the jar, "Your quite observant old man. What gave me away?"

"Some of the dust was stirred on the floor, but there were no footprints," Orca said, "Then, I knew whoever it was had to be well trained to leave so little signs. I see you can move as a shadow because that's what you are."

"Too bad, your spear won't harm me," Shadow Link said, "The sword on my back is the only weapon that can harm me."

"We'll see," Orca said gripping the spear harder.

"If you don't believe me, take a swing," Shadow Link teased.

"Huraaaa," Orca yelled thrusting forward. The blade went though his body. Orca saw this and pulled it back. "Are you some kind of ghost," Orca asked.

"No, I can only be harmed by light, not steel," Shadow Link said drawing the Master Sword, "This sword was filled with light until I tainted that light with shadows. **Now die, Huraaaa.**" He jumped over him and parried to his back. Orca came around and blocked it. Then, Orca was slashed in the back.

"How…I…how did," Orca said.

"I probably forgot to mention that I can multiply myself into 4 separate bodies," Shadow Link said, "I used only 2 just now. I'm very impressed; I had to use my powers at all against someone who has no magic abilities. Your no pushover." Orca fell to the ground, and The 2 Shadow Links became 1 again.

"Link…Link will aven…avenge my death," Orca said and closed his eyes.

"Orca, Orca," Sturgen said running in. He saw his brother's body and saw Shadow Link standing over it. "You…I'll kill you," Sturgen said stretching his staff out at him, "Murdering dog." Shadow Link said nothing. He ran right pass him and held his sword at his throat. "Fine, I surrender," Sturgen said.

"Where's Link's family," Shadow Link asked.

"1st house on the left when you exit this door," Sturgen said swallowing hard. Shadow Link soon gained control of the island.

4 days later Shadow Link had control of the entire Great Sea "What troubles you, master," Torus asked, "We have the whole sea and Link's family."

"I know but I want Link himself," Shadow Link said, "I did all this to kill him. I wish he were here to try to free his pathetic family."

"Please let my granddaughter go," Grandma begged.

"No, I need you as bait," Shadow Link replied.

"Consider your wish granted," Link said gripping his hero's sword.

"Let's end this now," Shadow Link said drawing his Master Sword. They both charged at each other. Then, the "To be continued…" thing pops up on the bottom of your TV screen.


	8. Through the Mirror

**Chapter 8: Through the Mirror**

"I can finally kill you and end the endless reincarnation of great heroes," Shadow Link said drawing his sword, "My quest will end here."

"Shut up and fight," Link said raising his shield.

"Not so fast Link," Shadow Link said holding up his sword, "You probably don't recognize it in its dark form, but this is the Master Sword. Only now it's the "blade of good's bane" and obeys me. The goddesses created this sword to repel darkness, but they never expected your double from Eluryh (dark mirror version of Hyrule) to come to this world. I was granted the power to turn even this blade to darkness. Only this sword can hurt me. If I fight someone without it, he doesn't have a chance. In that sense, I'm more powerful than Ganon or Ganondolf. Not only that, but the last time your ancestor bested me, he had this sword and was 4 years older than you are now."

"So what if all the odds are stacked against me? There was no way I was going to beat Puppet Ganon or Ganondolf, but I fought anyway didn't I. I won. Nobody would have picked me from a crowd to beat Ganondolf, but I smote him," Link said, "I can't ever remember being in a battle with the odds in my favor. If I always retreated, The Great Sea would've been done in years ago. So what if you're bigger, stronger, faster, and have the ultimate weapon? I'll still beat the living crap out of you." Link pointed his sword at Shadow Link and charged. Their swords knocked a few times, and Link came around and stabbed him in gut.

"Take that scum," Link yelled. Then, he looked and realized it went through him.

"Hehehe…I told you that you can't harm me with that weak little sword," Shadow Link snickered, "I'll kill you soon enough, but 1st, I want you to suffer a little." Shadow Link revealed the dark mirror. He opened it, and it sucked Link in.

Link hit the ground hard. He got up rubbing his head. As he looked around, he noticed that this place looked very much like Hyrule Field at night. Except, the sun was up and it was black. It seemed to give darkness. The moon and stars were nowhere to be seen. There was a man riding a cart that passed by. He and the horse were transparent and shadow-like. He looked much like Shadow Link except like Sturgen.

"Hey there," Link yelled. He turned and looked.

"Monster," he yelled, and rode off.

"Crud," Link said, "I'd better change." He raised his sword in the air and a cloud of light enclosed him. It faded, and he to became shadow-like. He's sword's blade was white and see-through, and the mirror shield glimmered dark instead of light. He scanned over the horizon to see if there was anything he could use to get home. He saw a large, shadowy, familiar looking castle in the in the distance. "That looks like Hyrule castle," Link though. He entered it and saw a young boy with 2 shadowy katanas, a long robe on, and a black jewel and headdress sitting on a thrown.

"You look just like the evil man who tried to cover this land in light," he said picking up his katanas, "I thought I sent him to the light world over 7 centuries ago. Your look much younger than him though. Are you really Link?"

"Well…yes, but a different one," Link answered. Link explained what happened.

"I see…I'm Shadow Ganondolf, high king of Eluryh," he said, "I take it that there's an evil Ganondolf in your world."

"There was, until I killed him," Link replied, "Do you know how I can get back home and kick Shadow Link's butt? Is there a show version of the Master Sword here?"

"The dark mirror isn't really a weapon for making copies," Shadow Ganondolf answered, "It's actually a portal from this world to yours. However, there is only 1 Master Sword. The only sword that even compares is the Picori Sword. It's locked deep within the dungeon of this castle. We'll go down to BF2 and enter it." They got down there and found a huge locked door. "This is the gate to the Elemental Shrine, Link," Ganondolf said, "It opens only once every 100 years. It won't reopen for another 23 years, but there is an emergency path to get to it. The problem is that it's guarded with traps and guards made by the Picori. Stand back. Agrithy, rentrime, wehrimen, zekanaba." Then a small door opened beside the larger one. They both crawled in. They found themselves on a very narrow road with deep crevasses on both sides.

"So this is the secret way to the shrine," Link said.

"Yes, actually I've never been here before," Shadow Ganondolf said, "Be on your toes."

"**Look out**," Link shouted as several arrows shot out of the walls. They ran as fast as they could without falling and made it to the other side. "You ok," Link asked pulling arrows out of his leg and shoulder.

"I think," Shadow Ganondolf answered pulling out 3 arrows of his own. There's supposed to be 2 more trials left. They came to a large obstacle course in the next room. It was filled with spiked logs, swinging pendulums, axes, falling pits, and a huge wall climb at the end with spikes that come out of the wall as you climb.

"You 1st," Link said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no," Shadow Ganondolf replied, "Let's race, 1…2…3…Go!" They both took off as fast as they could. They easily dodged the spiked logs, but they both came to a very narrow rope bridge with several pendulums swinging over it. Link slowly rolled across the bridge with extreme caution. Shadow Ganondolf hopped on top of them and beat Link across. "Can't keep up," Shadow Ganondolf snickered. Link just looked away as they came up on a row of axes. Link skillfully rolled under each one until he was at the end. Shadow Ganondolf struggled to the end which made them dead even. Then they came to the pits. Link and Shadow Ganondolf both jumped over them on the platforms. Then one fell, Shadow Ganondolf jumped to the end and Link used the hookshot. Shadow Ganondolf had gained a slight lead. They finally reached the spiked wall, and they began to climb with great speed. Shadow Ganondolf had gained a greater lead when a spike jutted out and stabbed his upper arm, the spike he had a hold on went back in, and he had to dodge another onslaught of spikes. He made it to the top with Link nowhere in sight.

"Oh no, he must have fallen," Shadow Ganondolf said, "**Link, Link, can you here me.**"

"**Of course I can hear you**," Link yelled back. His voice came from behind Shadow Ganondolf. He turned around to see Link waving at him from the bottom of the other side.

"Dang it," Shadow Ganondolf said as he jumped down.

"Ha ha," Link said, "Can't you keep up?"

"Real funny wise guy," Shadow Ganondolf said, "How'd you do that?"

"I wall jumped while you weren't paying attention to me," Link answered.

"Alright, enough with the jokes," Shadow Ganondolf said, "This next room contains a test that nobody ever passed. They all died. Once we enter this door, we'll either emerge as heroes or die."


End file.
